Sleep
by That Nooroo
Summary: Rivetra fanfiction I wrote at 3am, it is about Levi and Petra,in which Perta had a nightmare.


_She saw it with horror. Levi was right under the foot of that colossal titan a second which seemed like an eternity, he was gone. Only the blood left to tell that he was there. Petra cried out. Her cry sounded like she was dying. Tears rolled over her cheeks as she sunk to the ground. She didn´t care when a titan slowly picked her up. She just blankly stared at it. _

She woke up sweating hardly. Panicking she jumped out of her bed and ran right out of her room and while not caring for anything else, while she ran through the corridors. Right when she turned around a corner she manged to run straight into Levi. With tears in her eyes she hugged him tightly. "Oi, Ral, what are you doing?" She jumped in surprise "Oh, my god I am sorry Heichou, I just , I am so sorry!" "Ral just tell me." Levi stared at her blankly. "It is nothing , I just had a nightmare and everyone was dead! I just panicked, I am sorry. It won´t happen again." Petra mumbled while blushing hardly. Suddenly she was pulled into a soft embrace. "It´s okay, everyone has that kind of fears and nightmares. Now come with me I have to get some work done." She blushed even harder and followed him into his office. "Heichou, can I help you with anything?" she asked quietly. "Just sit down there and look through these papers for me, while I fill in these documents, got it?" "Yes thank you Heichou!" Petra stated throwing herself into the work, glad to have something to keep away the images of her nightmares, which were still very clear. She noticed that at some point she fell asleep, because when she woke up she was covered with a warm blanket. It smelled clean, as if it was right out of the laundry, but it had a faint smell of Levi. Levi! She scanned the room carefully, she spotted him sitting on the chair in front of his desk. His shoulders were slumped slightly and he was snoring lightly. Petra chuckled and brought him the blankets. After that she went down to make him coffee. She knew he was intolerable when he was sleepy. When she went upstairs to bring him coffee she found him half awake, he seemed to be still drowsy.

"Good Morning Heichou, I brought you coffee."

"Just let me sleep a little bit longer..."

"I am afraid I can´t do that, we will head out soon and I think Eren needs someone to be there for him."

"Why should I care for that brat?"

"Heichou, you are still half asleep you shouldn´t say something like that you know, it is mean."

Petra walked over to him and tried to pull away the blanket, which she put over hi earlier.

"Say my name."

"What?" Petra asked surprised.

"Say my name."

"Heichou what do you mean?"

"God dammit, just call me by my name when we are alone Petra, we know each other long enough."

"So Levi?"

"Yes and also I have something to tell you, but ou have to come closer."

"I am standing right next to you Heich... ah I mean Levi."

"Just do it."

Petra shifted herself so her ear would be next to his mouth, wanting to know what he would say.

Suddenly she was gripped by his strong hands and pulled on his lap. He tucked her under the blanket and leaned his head against her back.

"Levi, what are you doing?" Petra asked blushing hardly.

"Just going to sleep a a little bit more."

"You can´t do that, I mean what if..."

" Just stay here for a moment, that is an order."

Still blushing she remained in his arms, until she heard the squad gather for breakfast.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Don´t you think we should get going?"

He slowly let go of her and stood up after her.

"That was a nice nap, I should have you wake me up more often" he said, while smirking at her.

She let out a little laugh.

"But just if I can hug you when I have nightmares again." she said joking.

"Ok, then it is a deal then."

"Wait, what that wasn´t a serious request. I mean not that I don´t want to be hugged by you it is just that was a joke and and..."

"So you don´t like the deal?"

"I do , but.."

"Well then it is settled. We´ll seal the deal then."

Suddenly she was pulled into his warm embrace and just when she looked up hard lips were crushing against hers. It was rough but still somehow warm. He smelled like soap and she just wanted to bury her face into his shirt.

"Heichou, Petra where are you?"

Quickly the pulled away from each other,just a second before Auruo stormed into the room.

"Petra helped me doing some work." Levi said, while Petra turned away from them, so that Auruo couldn´t see her blushed face.

"Oh okay then, are you coming down for breakfast?"

"We will be there in a second." Petra said trying to seem as normal as she could. Aurou walked oout of the room and left Petra and Levi alone again. "Well we should get something to eat shouldn´t we?" Levi asked smirking slightly. "Yes!" Petra answered . "Let´s get going then." Levi said taking her hand in his own, walking out of the room. When the reached the kitchen Petra quickly went to make more coffee and Levi watched her while doing that. It was a peaceful morning, the sun would soon rise. After the 57. Expedition he would tell her about his feels, he was sure. Just another day.

**Autor note: I do not own Attack on Titan, nor the charackters. I am sorry if this fanfiction might doesn´t seem like the original charackters, but I wrote this in the middle of the night, also I excuse myself or every foolish grammar or spelling mistake I might have made.**


End file.
